


Bad Day

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has had a long hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Becker's team were wet and muddy when they straggled back into the ARC nine hours after they'd left it. He couldn't face the communal showers and decided to head home, but first he went looking for caffeine so he wouldn't fall asleep at the wheel.

Ryan was waiting in the rec room with the coffee already made. He pulled Becker close and ran a hand fondly through his wet hair.

"Drink this and then I'll drive you home, Hils." Ryan kissed Becker tenderly. "I'll run a bath and then we can have dinner in bed."

Becker sighed. "Love you, Tom."


End file.
